Sanity's Eclipse
by keeperoflies
Summary: Reality is but a thread in the nothingness. Destruction reigns supreme, Chaos will rule over all! A lone Mage will set out, not to save... but to destroy. Mage Naruto story. Rated M for gruesome parts
1. Chapter 1

Another New Story from me, your favorite liar hahaha

I got the idea from the story when I read a story about Naruto being a black mage,I got really blown away so I decided to write this story.

This story would put Naruto in the shoes of a sadistic, insane Mage plotting to destroy the world, please review once you have finished reading

Ideas would be welcomed as I do not know what insane people do

I do not own Naruto, you know the drill

* * *

Chapter 1 - Prologue

It was a beautiful day in the Shinobi Village of Konoha, the day is just starting, the children are playing outside and the people are in a light mood.

We now focus onto a little child, about four years old, yellow unkempt hair and pretty normal looking except for the three defined whisker marks that marred each cheek, he wore loose bright yellow clothing that were a bit worn and hung loosely from his tiny body. The markings that are on his cheeks are the result of a great nine tailed Bijuu, the Kyuubi being sealed into him (though he did not know of it) and as long as he can remember, people always gave him strange, hate-filled glares and looked as though he had done them wrong.

The Third Hokage, really did not care much about the child, for all he knows the child is just some whoreson who happened to be born on the day of the Kyuubi attack and so was used by the Fourth to seal that evil thing. He also forbade anyone to talk about the day of the Kyuubi attack so that the new generation of Shinobi would not know of it.

He even erased all records of that event from the Konoha Library, its as if the event never happened. This way, he could hide the fact that Konoha has the Nine-Tailed Beast from the other elemental nations as this would cause another war because the other nations would probably want that power for themselves. He even thought of brainwashing the kid to act as a loyal servant when the right time came. Think of all the power that would entail for the Village, well, mostly for him.

* * *

The kid lived a pretty hard life, with no parents to care for him, he was sent to the orphanage, but no one wanted to take him, finally some run down institution took him in and as far as he remembered, he was always beaten by the drunk attendant telling him that he should just lie in a corner and die. He ran away when he was three and was forced to fend for himself. He could hardly eat and roamed the streets looking for somewhere to spend the night. He also got beaten whenever he asked for food, though he did not know why.

* * *

Today though, Naruto wandered into the park where the other children were playing with each other, he approached them shyly, hoping to make friends and play with them.

"Can I play with you?" Naruto said softly

A kid with spiky blue hair who looked older than the other children approached him and gently pushed him with one hand, saying "Tag, you're it!" As he said that, the other kids ran away from him, all laughing.

Naruto on the other hand, did not know the game and so got into a fetal position and started to cry. The other kids saw this and came near him.

"Why are you cwying?" asked a little girl with her hair made into neat buns

"Because I just wanted to play but you pushed me and ran away, are you gonna beat me up too?" Naruto replied, tears still streaming down his face.

"You dummy, it was part of the game. When you are tagged you tag another and then you try not to be tagged again" said the kid that tagged him.

"Really?" said Naruto

"Yea, so come on let's play" another kid said while pulling him up

"By the way I'm Jo, what's your name?" said the kid who pulled him up

"I'm Naruto" he said, wiping the tears off his face

"Oh, and these are Sheena, Tenso, Cera, Shin, Rio and Haru" Jo said while pointing at his friends

The kids played for almost thirty minutes, Naruto tripped a few times but kept on running. This was the only time he had this much fun. By this time, the parents of the children are coming back from their morning shopping and are coming to get their children. This was when they noticed that there was some other kid along with their children. They saw that it was the 'demon kid' and hurried to their children. One kicked Naruto as he was about to tag Shin and snatched the kid, cradling him into her arms.

"What are you doing here demon?" one of the parents said, looking daggers at Naruto

"We were just playing" Naruto said

"You lie! You were going to kill my child, weren't you demon?" another parent said "We should have killed you when we had the chance"

"Let's kill him here so he won't terrorize another innocent again" said a man, pulling out a long knife with serrated edges

The man walked over to Naruto, certain that the kid would not put up a fight. As he was about to stab him, Naruto ran away and the parents ran after him. They passed by on some onlookers and some even joined in on the impromptu mob. As they were nearing the slums, Naruto's legs failed him and he tripped, falling face first onto some small, jagged rocks.

The villagers were closing in on him with an assortment of weapons on hand, from large Machetes to stainless steel sporks, ready to mangle and kill the boy. Naruto just shielded his bleeding head, tears streaming down his face again as the villagers began to stab and kick at him. His cries of pain stirring up the villagers into a frenzy.

The villagers did not kill Naruto outright but left him to die slowly, savoring every blow and stab they have given the child, it felt as though they got their revenge on the beast itself. Naruto had a total of 13 stab wounds, his body began to stiffen, several ribs were broken and he was bleeding from every orifice on his body. He was nearing his final moments when an old man who happened to pass by saw him and quickly took Naruto to his house and tried to save the boy. Well, there are still some good people in this shithole of a village.

* * *

Time skip (three days later)

* * *

Naruto awoke in a soft bed with a groan, he was momentarily blinded by the brightness of the sun and covered his eyes until they could adapt to the lighting. He got off the bed and went to explore the house a bit, it was quite small but it had a cozy air about it and he had thoughts of it belonging to a kindly old lady. He sat on a puffy sofa in the living room where he found a half finished game of chess, the black side on the upper hand. After a while, he felt his stomach growling so he went to the kitchen and helped himself to some day-old bread.

Something inside him told him to be upset about something, but he just dismissed it, his normally cheery demeanor surfacing. Kids have a tendency to easily forget wrong things that have been done to them, though some who like to brood burn it into their minds and remember it forever. (*cough*Sasuke*cough*)

At noon, the owner of the house returned with some herbs that they collected from the mountains. Naruto was surprised to see that the owner of the house was in fact an old guy, he looked to be 65. He wore a brown fedora, a traditional yukata with long-sleeved haori, and a red scarf around his neck. He looked at the man and bowed a little in gratitude.

"You shouldn't be up yet boy, you might aggravate those injuries" said the man while cleaning his feet and entering his home

"I don't feel anything bad" replied the kid

"Come here, I'm going to check up on you" said the old man as his hands glowed a strange color and put it on Naruto's head.

Imagine his surprise when he sensed something he hadn't in his millennia of existence.

"Kid you have the latent magic circuits to properly execute the Mystic Arts, that's something very rare nowadays, impressing kid. Those that had possessed the DNA for this got washed away by common blood, until almost none were left." He told Naruto

"If you want, I could teach you how to use the Mystic Arts and then pass on my power to you." Wanyudo suggested

He then told his story to Naruto:

He once was a High Magister in a land called Conde Petie. He lead the people into prosperity, his rule was to be called the Golden Age of Conde Petie. He transcended the Mystic Arts and created something new, a force more powerful than anything in existence, what he did not know was that he was dabbling in the Forbidden Arts. Drunk with power and seeking more and more of it, he ordered his people to rally and "assimilate" the other nations under his rule. Naturally, the people were fiercely loyal and would do anything for their beloved leader. Then, after a while, he discovered the way to gain immortality, to be a Lich. For that he sacrificed a whole country, all its citizens were enveloped by dark tendrils coming from the ground. After a brilliant flash of light, he became something more than a human...but also something less.

Naruto did not believe what this senile man is talking about, but found the story quite intriguing.

Wanyudo continued on.

One by one the neighboring nations fell to the awesome might of his army. Atrocious war crimes were committed and slowly, he and his people were corrupted. He then opened a portal to summon minions to help him in his conquest for power, but something went wrong. Instead of minions, demons came from the Waning Rift. The demons consumed everything in sight and the world slowly was consumed by darkness.

To destroy the demons, Wanyudo sacrificed the lives and the magic of his own people to open another portal that would recall every demon that came from the Rift, thereby saving the world from certain doom, although the main reason he did it was to save his own skin and he admitted to that. All the power he thought he had and all his subjects, disappeared in a single night. And so he walked, trying to find solace in what he had done, trying to rid himself of all the nightmares that plagued him and trying to find a way to die. Nothing mattered anymore.

He really regretted having done the ritual to become a Lich and for that matter, everything that he had done. He is trapped forever in his slowly corrupting body by his own doing, he had no one to blame but himself. He let his fear of death and his addiction to power get the better of his judgment.

He cannot find peace and has been wandering this earth in search of redemption. However, he learned a few hundred years ago that once he passes on his power, he can finally die as the power binding him to the mortal plane is his no longer, but it wasn't that easy. You see, you cannot just pick an apprentice when it comes to teaching the Mystic Arts, the apprentice must have the proper configuration of magic circuits in order to absorb the massive amounts of energy he was to give once the training is over. For if the apprentice's magic circuits were to be "overloaded" with the energy, then it would not only result in the obliteration of their mortal coils, but also of their very souls, complete erasure from existence. He saw those countless times and did not want to risk it. And so he bid his time, trying to find the proper apprentice, who would have thought he would find one in this dump?

You see, the Liches that are shown to be nothing more than shambling piles of bones capable of destructive magic are the ones who got corrupted by their own power, their sense of self completely gone, these empty shells only find solace in the destruction of life.

It would eventually happen to him if he did not find an apprentice soon. The human body is not made to hold such power for really long periods of time, that part is handled by death, for when you die, the power that has accumulated exits your body in an orderly fashion and returns to the universe. But, were you to take death out of the equation, what you will fear are not plagues, not sickness nor any other death but your own power itself.

When Wanyudo finished his story, Naruto was the least to say, wide eyed at that.

"It would be nice to have magic and stuff, could you show it to me" Naruto said

"You are not ready yet, so I cannot do that, you will have to wait" Wanyudo replied

"Riight, I'm outta here" Naruto said while sweatdropping

"Would you like to stay here for a while?" said the old man trying to stop the young boy

Naruto was a bit shocked and taken aback at what the man said, no one had ever wanted him in and this was the first time someone talked to him without venom in their voice. It was a few moments of tensed silence until Naruto spoke.

"That story was a bit weird, plus you can't show me any proof that what you said was true, so I think I'm gonna pass" answered Naruto thinking about what the old man said

"I understand, but you are free to come back here anytime you want" said Wanyudo

"Thank you again kind sir" said Naruto

And so after a few days of unnecessary "recovery time" Naruto left the old man's house and went back into the streets. He took the old man up to his offer and went back a couple of times. Everytime he visited he enjoyed piping hot Ramen prepared by the old man which seemed to taste better the longer you ate. Before he knew it, he was there almost everyday, eating Ramen, talking to the old man about his dreams, the way the whole village hates him and other stuff children talk about.

Wanyudo was there, listening intently to the child, a bit amused by his monologues at times and astonished at how deep the kid really is. Naruto's less than regal appearance belie a great mind and a silver tongue.

Maybe it was the way he gravitated to the kindness of the old man or maybe it was the Ramen, but Naruto decided to take the old man up on his offer and live with him. Wanyudo seemed nice enough, he thought the old man was just some old perv who liked young boys, Naruto shuddered at that thought and dismissed it into the confines of his brain. But after a few days of visiting, Naruto realized that the old man was pure in his intentions.

Okay, maybe it really WAS the Ramen that changed his mind. Children really are simple minded after all.

And so Naruto moved in with the old man, life was bliss with Wanyudo. Naruto did not have a care in the world, he could get used to this. No longer did he have to look in the trash for something to eat and the food is the best. At night, he did not have to run away from drunk villagers screaming at him and threatening to cut off his balls and scoop out his eyes then put the aforementioned balls in his empty eye sockets. Though he only slept on the couch, this was better that the streets. Life is good, life is just and life is gonna screw this kid over one day or another.

* * *

They were eating Lunch one day, which consisted of the same Ramen that Wanyudo conjured up, Naruto never seemed to get tired of this. Wanyudo finally thought the kid was ready and so he told Naruto about the Mystic Arts and about Mana. He told Naruto that by using the Mystic Arts, he is controlling his environment, bending it to his will and making it do his bidding.

"Show me" Naruto said, waiting for the exhibition he asked for so long ago

"Okay then" Wanyudo said as he snapped his fingers and then his hand became enveloped in a small blue flame that danced around the palm of his hand and became a tiny dancing figure. Another snap of his fingers and the flame dissipated.

"COOL! So it IS true!!" Naruto exclaimed, with stars in his eyes "Teach me, Teach me, Teach me, Teach Meeee!" he said again and again, looking like he's going to explode any second.

"Fine. Though I cannot teach you the Mystic Arts yet as your Magic Circuits mature at five years. For one year you will learn simple Runic Magic and when you are five, formal magic training will start. Magic training is rigorous and I do not expect you to be laid back. Understood?" Wanyudo said

"Yes master, but one question. How come you know I'm just four now?" Naruto asked

"I learned everything about you when I checked you up. I also saw those memories of you being beaten up, that is why I wanted you to live with me, so that those idiots from Konoha won't do any more damage" the kindly old man answered

"Oh" Naruto said, remembering all those beatings, all the pain and misery

His brain does not seem to fully suppress those memories and so got a bad headache. Wanyudo told him to rest for a bit and told him that training will start tomorrow.

Naruto woke up the next day, feeling refreshed and fine. The thought of all those that had done him wrong all but forgotten. (OR so he thinks, in reality it was just a crude defense mechanism made up by his mind to suppress those kinds of heavy emotions and lock them away into the subconscious, ignorance truly is bliss.)

* * *

In the Living Room

* * *

Wanyudo prepared some small, thin, glowing stone slabs on the floor and beckoned to Naruto.

"These are runes, the most rudimentary way of using Magic" said Wanyudo

"What? Am I always gonna bring these stones at me always?" said Naruto with thoughts of himself lugging around a big bag filled with stones... not cool.

"Not really, you will just practice with this, learn what symbol does what and then you can make your own" said Wanyudo

"So I'm really going to lug around a big bag filled with small rocks?" said Naruto

"No, these rocks are provided just for convenience, you can actually draw Runes on the ground and just pump your energy into them" Wanyudo answered again

"Observe" he said as he traced some curling symbols on the floor with his fingers. After writing them, he slammed his hands onto the ground. A fountain of water suddenly gushed out, impressing Naruto and increasing his respect for the man several notches. With a snap of his fingers the mini fountain disappeared again.

"You will have to learn every Rune and when you have enough understanding, you can create arrays of Runes for specific effects" lectured Wanyudo

"It's not only the Runes, you also need to learn control as you have to pour your energy to the Rune created" he added

"The energy that we use in the execution of the Mystic Arts is called Mana, where there is Chakra in the Shinobi world, we Magus use Mana. Now, to be able to make full use of Mana, you need peak concentration levels. You achieve that by mental exercises and lots of it" said Wanyudo

"Mana is different from chakra because it is not produced from the body, rather, your body absorbs it from your surroundings. Let your consciousness spread and then draw the energy all around you unto your self. Try it and then focus the energy on your hand" told Wanyudo

Naruto tried to draw in the ambient energy around him, he sensed it and then let it flow on his right hand. It glowed a deep red with some black lightning dancing about it.

"Good, Now start studying those Runes" said Wanyudo

"Yes Master" said Naruto as he started to study the Runes, making sure to understand the nature of each

After an hour, Naruto was able to replicate what Wanyudo did, making a larger and uncontrolled fountain as his concentration is not that developed.

Wanyudo was actually impressed at the speed the boy was absorbing the information. Even HE encountered a bit of difficulty at first and he was not able to perform the feat THAT fast.

Naruto had been studying the Runes and trying to replicate them for at least three hours, that kid sure soaks up information like a sponge.

Wanyudo came to him and commended him for his work and told him to take a break.

* * *

One hour later

* * *

Wanyudo came to Naruto and gave him an iron cube, confused, Naruto asked what it was for. Wanyudo simply answered that it was to help him with his concentration, everything else was his to figure out.

Naruto checked out the cube for a few minutes, a light bulb lit in his head as he sensed that the cube was imbued with Mana. He charged it up with his own Mana and it shattered into hundreds of tiny, irregularly shaped pieces. In panic, Naruto focused his Mana to the pieces that littered the floor, he closed his eyes and concentrated hard, he did not want his master to throw him out because he destroyed a million year old concentration tool. Unbeknown to him, his master was watching in the shadows, clearly impressed with his student.

After a few minutes Naruto had finished reconstructing the cube and placed it on the ground. Wanyudo came out and congratulated Naruto, he had figured it out faster than his master did.

And so Wanyudo lectured Naruto about how Mages can improve their performance by casting different "buffs" on themselves that magnify certain characteristics. What Naruto did to the cube by imbuing it with his own Mana was called dispelling, it consisted of a Mage forcing his Mana into another being and canceling a "buff", sadly that is the only thing is can do, but it is useful nonetheless.

Wanyudo also told Naruto that he did not destroy the cube.

"So you saw me huh..." Naruto said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head

"You are in fact, performing the first step to improve your concentration. By disassembling the cube then reassembling it again with your Mana, your brain is honed to peak performance levels, try doing it faster and with smaller pieces as you progress." explained Wanyudo

And so Naruto went at it, a bit slow at first, but as he progressed, his time got faster and faster.

* * *

After one year

* * *

Naruto was finally ready to take the next step and learn True Magic. In the span of one year, Naruto was able to master the use of Runic magic and has honed his concentration to near perfect levels. He can now form the cube in less than thirty seconds with particles as small as a grain of sand.

"Time to learn Magic, now that you have grasped the use of Runes, it would be easier to use Magic because instead of using mere Runes to assert control on your surroundings, you use your mind. This has the advantage of speed as True Magic does not need symbols, it is more powerful as you act as the conduit to control your surroundings, power is more concentrated when compared to simple Runic Magic. The only disadvantage is that True Magic eats up a lot more Mana than Runic Magic." explained Wanyudo

"To use True Magic, you act as a conduit, spread your will to your surroundings, subdue it and make it follow your every whim. It will be easier for you because you are already done with Runes, the only difference here is that you need not concentrate your Mana to Runes but to your surroundings, your Magic Circuits will take care of the rest." he concluded

* * *

Timeskip: 6 years

* * *

Naruro has finally finished his Magic training as is ready to inherit Wanyudo's power, he has mastered control over the basic elements and even created some custom elements of his own. He also gained the ability to conjure up elementals, fiends made from a basic element that follow his every whim. Wanyudo also trained him to sharpen his reflexes in order to easily evade melee attacks as Mages are useless in close quarters.

His appearance also changed, he grew a modest 5'7 and has a slender build with a well toned body. He wore a form fitting white silk jacket with gold lining that is a bit poofed at the shoulders, the sleeves were wide at the ends, like that of a traditional Mage outfit. The jacket ended just a bit above his stomach and below that, he wore fitted black shirt. On his hands, he wore black fingerless gloves also with gold linings.

On the lower body, he wore tight black pants and spiked leather shoes. On the back looks like half a skirt, with the front exposed, it was held by four connected belts that converged up front to a single buckle. (Think Kuja's clothes (FFIX), only with an undershirt and pants. we don't want Naruto to be all semi-nekkid)

They were in the living room, a place Naruto had spent most of his time in. He was surrounded by arrays of complicated Runes that were constructed by Wanyudo. The transfer of power was simple, Wanyudo would just focus all of his Mana into the Runes and the Runes take care of carefully transferring it to Naruto, filling each and every one of his circuits with the power of the ages.

* * *

The process started and both Naruto and Wanyudo were enveloped by a strange and powerful white light. The transfer of power has started and it would take quite a while as Wanyudo has accumulated a lot of power during his time walking this earth.

* * *

After an hour...

* * *

The light stopped and the last of Wanyudo's power faded from him.

Naruto's legs buckled and he finally collapsed, his body tired from the long ritual.

Wanyudo felt complete, he had passed all his knowledge onto his apprentice, his life can now end with meaning as he felt that he found redemption after all those years searching for it. He was now granted mortality again, now he was free to live his life until he died, maybe he would write a book about his adventures and the knowledge he has acquired or whatnot. It was only a short wait until his time finally came.

Wanyudo patted the head of Naruto, looking proud at the progress of his apprentice

"Well done kid, well done" Wanyudo said, swelling with pride "Now, you will have to rest as receiving that power took a toll on your body"

Naruto did not need telling twice as he jumped on the sofa and dozed off.

* * *

It was then that it started, several loud cries of "die demon!" meant that the townspeople took notice of the light during the ritual. When they saw Naruto lying defenseless, they gathered like bees to honey and attempted to finish the job and really kill the boy. But some old guy was blocking the way, he said to leave the kid alone and to get on with their lives, to not let their vengeance consume them and all that bullshit. This old man was probably an ally of the demon and so he must DIE!!!

* * *

After a while Naruto awoke to the sound of an angry mob, throwing insults and obscene words at him. When his eyes finally adjusted, he saw his Master on the floor, soaked in his own blood and breathing his last.

"You're next demon" said a villager, pointing his pitchfork at Naruto

"It...is...done...Unnnnhhhh" was all his master said before he drew his last breath.

At seeing this, Naruto's mind got flooded by all the suppressed information, all the angst and the pain coming at him in all directions. He screamed and fell to his knees grasping his hair and seemed close to an epileptic fit, it was then that he finally snapped. A horde of crazed villagers converging at him from all angles got thrown away by the powerful maelstrom of energy swirling around him. He stood up and..and...laughed?!?

He then raised both his hands uttered a single word: **Ultima**

Countless large energy bolts erupted from his hands and fired up into the blackness, they looked like pretty fireworks illuminating the night sky. Then they all started to fall down at an alarming speed. The villagers tried to run for it but it was no use. As soon as the bolts made contact, the whole slum area of Konoha was reduced to a molten crater two kilometers in diameter and fifty meters deep. The explosion also tore through a small part of Konoha's residential district. Naruto was in a corner, sleeping and with a sadistic grin plastered on his face.

* * *

The explosion rocked the whole of Konoha and a bright light emanated from Naruto's position. Most of the villagers who saw it were blinded by the brilliant light and would later say that it was like a second sun.

A disgruntled Sarutobi ordered a whole division of ANBU to check out the scene.

"What in the seven burning hells is that?!?" he said

When the ANBU arrived at the scene, all they saw was a molten crater and a kid lying dangerously close to it. They immediately recognized him as the container for the Kyuubi no Kitsune (Nine Tailed Fox). They collected him for questioning and made for the Hokage tower.

Naruto awoke when a large bucket of water was splashed onto him, he blinked a few times but was unable to adjust his eyesight because of the really bright light focused onto him. He tried to move but he was tied down pretty nicely.

"What happened in the slums? Why were you there?" asked a voice

At this, Naruto's expression hardened, his mind replayed the last moments of a man who was almost like a father to him. All the blood and screaming, the sinking feeling of hatred towards the villagers and then silence...

Naruto's lips then curved into a smile, not the smile that made you look good. No, this smile contained malice, his eyes then lit up with insanity as his smile widened.

"I want to play! heeehahaha" Naruto said as he let his malice spread around his surroundings. With a snap of his fingers, the man in front of him suddenly burst into flames.

He cackled in delight at the screams of agony coming from the man and laughed harder when the man was no more. He then suddenly disappeared from where he was and materialized near one of the men.

"**Shock**"

The man was assaulted by lightning that appeared out of nowhere. What was lef twas a smoldering pile of flesh.

"Mmmmm... The smell of burning flesh, who would have thought it would smell oh sooo good" Naruto said, licking his lips

The four remaining ninja slowly backed away and one threw a **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu** at Naruto.

Naruto then formed a flowing water aegis that dispersed the fire, it then turned to a heavily spiked ice pillar and then Naruto shot all the spikes at the ninja who threw the attack.

The ninja fell down, looking like a macabre cactus

The three ninja that were left pissed themselves and started to run for the door. Naruto then closed it with a wave of Mana, locking the three to their doom.

"Where are you going? We're not done playing yet!** Lightning**" Naruto said

"Now, DANCE!"

As Naruto said that, small lightning bolts came out of nowhere again and started raining on the three poor souls. They tried to evade and it really looked like they were dancing. Naruto was on his back laughing at what he was seeing.

Then a stray bolt caught one ninja at the foot and it just tore right through, the foot just came off cleanly, like it was sliced with a buzz saw, The ninja screamed in a high pitched voice that clearly offended Naruto's eardrums. And frankly, Naruto did NOT like any of his body parts to be offended.

"Eh, you're no fun anymore, **Quake**" Naruto said as he snapped his fingers

Suddenly, a large gaping maw appeared beneath the ninja and started chomping on them from the feet up.

Screams of agony and pain filled the room and Naruto was enjoying every bit of it

"Ah the sweet sound of death, I just can't get enough of that" Naruto said

"Time for some more fun in town" he said as he merrily skipped out of the room

Konoha, welcome to Hell.

* * *

A/N: Damn that was a friggin long chapter, loongest I ever worked upon. I swear I won't make anything this long ever again and the next chapters would be shorter. I just made it this long because I wanted to explain some things.

Soooooo please read and review

btw, anyone interested to be my beta reader? i tend to rush my works so it tends to look crappy

if ur interested, just mail me

kthxbai

keeperoflies

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Walk in the Park**

sniper757: We'll just see how he does, he kills and he enjoys it in brutal ways, he ain't taking shit from no one anymore

Dusk Raider: thanks, I reread the first chapter and noticed something missing so I redid it, hope you like this next one

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I don't even own my life, please don't sue me

* * *

Naruto skipped merrily for a while until he found himself back to a familiar place, it was already close to midnight so there was nobody there. It was that place all those years ago where those bigots chased him and almost killed him.

"Ah, the memories, good times, good times" Naruto sighed as he sat down

Out of boredom, he started to play with the earth underneath him and molded them into those ANBU guys he just killed, there were three of them, a perfect replica, if not only for the earthy color.

"**Fire**" Naruto whispered as he shot multiple fire darts at the statue that exploded upon contact, molten earth was scattered everywhere.

"**Quake**" Nartuo whispered. Suddenly a large spike erupted from the ground and bisected the made-up man cleanly, the two halves fell and shattered on the ground.

"Aaaand **Water**" Naruto finished as a small explosion of high-pressure water erupted from below the earthen doll, crushing it to bits.

Naruto reveled in the rain of water and bits of rock, imagining they were human entrails and blood.

"*sigh* If only they were real, it would be a bit more fun" Naruto said, quite a bit bored and disappointed at the lack of fun things to do.

"…Lack of fun things to do" Naruto heard in his head "Cool, voices inside my head" Naruto said as he began tapping on his temple.

"Heeey" a voice began in his head

"Hello? Who are you?" Naruto asked back

"I'm the author of this story" the author spoke up

"Huh? Story?" Naruto asked

"Yes, you're just a made up thing, well, not really my own creation but I'm making a story out of you. Bottom line is you don't exist" said the self proclaimed author

"So I'm just a made up person eh?" Naruto said, rubbing his chin.

"You have a firm grasp of the obvious" said the voice inside his head

"Anything else you have to say?" asked Naruto

"…" No response

Naruto tried tapping his temples again but the voice did not return.

Naruto was then snapped out of his reverie when he heard some strange noises coming from the bushes. He stopped tapping and went there to investigate, imagine his surprise when he saw a man clad in the ugliest green leotard he ever saw. He also sported an evil looking bowl cut and two large black rectangles above his eyes.

"Are those eyebrows?" Naruto said as he squinted his eyes for a better look "That's just strange, not to mention wrong"

As he watched the man move gracefully, striking the tree trunks and shouting "Flames of youth" or something like that, he can't help but notice the man's posterior clearly imprinted on the fabric of the aforementioned leotard.

"Oh, the humanity" Naruto thought nonchalantly

He shuddered at the thought of seeing more and so he turned to get away. Unfortunately for him, the leotard man's senses were honed to perfection and before he could get away, he found him self being hugged to death. Naruto struggled against his bonds, but to no avail. This guy had an iron grip.

"Let us bask in the springtime of youth, oh youthful stranger" Said the weird man as tears were streaming down his face.

"Eh?" Naruto questioned

"I shall help you with your youthful pursuits my youthful friend" the guy said as he clutched Naruto's hands

Suddenly, from out of nowhere there was a scene with a sunset and crashing waves.

"This guy, is he screwed up in the head or something?" Naruto thought to himself

Suddenly, he got an idea, he's gonna have a little fun with this guy "Let's just hope he lasts" Naruto said to himself. And then another idea hit him.

"Let's mess with him a little" Naruto thought

"Hey, I have a question" Naruto said

"What is it my youthful companion?" the guy said, making an emphasis on the word **youthful**

"Have you ever heard voices inside your head telling you that you don't exist and your life is all made up?" asked Naruto

"NO! MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND! I AM YOUTHFUL, THEREFORE I EXIST! THAT IS ALL I AM AND THAT IS HOW I AFFIRM MY EXISTENCE" the man said as he cried some more

"…Cried some more" Naruto heard in his head again "I have a feeling someone is narrating this certain scenario in my life" Naruto thought to himself "Oh well time to play"

"Let's start the game shall we?" Naruto said as he threw a tiny fireball that singed the guy's impressive eyebrows.

"How UNYOUTHFUL! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY IMPRESSIVE AND YOUTHFUL EYEBROWS!!!" said the man as visible energy was escaping from him in waves

"I MAITO GAI SHALL TEACH YOUTHE PROPER MANNERS OF YOUTHFULNESS!!!" the youth guy said as he reached for his leg warmers and detached the weights, he dropped them and charged Naruto.

"Hehe, I think I may have gone a bit overboard" Naruto said sheepishly. Imagine his surprise as a fist collided with his stomach from out of nowhere, he was thrown a few meters but he stood up again, a little shaken but unharmed.

"Good thing I enhanced these clothes, that punch hurt" Naruto said as he wiped off blood from the side of his mouth.

"Oh well, this makes it more fun** Bio**" Naruto said as he focused on the man, suddenly, large poisonous globs appeared and entered the man's body, Gai fell to his knees and was no more.

"That was a bit disappointing…He died too fast" Naruto deadpanned

THAT was what Naruto thought, an elite ninja was not that easy to bring down, Gai may be weird but he's freakishly strong nonetheless. As soon as Naruto made to leave, he felt a powerful surge of an unknown energy, he turned to see that Gai has just dispelled his Magic using chakra.

"Celestial Gates open! Kai-mon release, Kyu-mon Release, Sei-mon Release Sho-mon Release" Gai said more energy erupted from his body, his skin color changed from a pale yellow to a furious red and numerous blood vessels made an appearance all over his body.

Naruto nearly got thrown off by the amount of energy the man was exuding.

"Heehee, the fun is just getting started, don't die on me now" Naruto said with glee as he charged his eyes with Mana to better see the guy's movements and conjured up two Shield elementals. They look like metallic turtles with no feet at the back and at the front. They have four diagonal arms converging at the center that form an X-shape, these elementals absorb energy from attacks and then releases them when enough energy has been accumulated (Think Arrogance Legion from Chaos Legion). Naruto then charged his Mana, ready for anything this guy throws.

Without warning, Gai blurred and suddenly appeared behind Naruto and delivered a vicious roundhouse kick and uppercut combination, luckily, the elemental was there to block the attack. Naruto noticed some cracks appearing on the elementals back from that attack alone.

"Release" said Naruto and the elemental fired off a blade containing the absorbed power's attack. Gai just caught it and crushed it like it was nothing.

"Weak elementals, they won't survive anymore, time to get serious" Naruto said as he charged up his Mana

"**Volcano**" As soon as Naruto said that, the ground trembled and cracked beneath them. Suddenly lava started gushing out, threatening to engulf everything in the vicinity. Gai just flared up his chakra and walked along the lava like it was nothing. Naruto then sent his elementals toward Gai, they exploded but Gai just shrugged it off. Naruto then flew and began raining down Lightning bolts at Gai who just deflected them or redirected them back at Naruto.

"Hehe How about this one: **Quakera**" Naruto said as he suddenly raised his hands, below him multitudes of large earth spikes erupted from beneath the ground, Gai was busy dodging them and Naruto saw this as an opportunity to strike.

"**Aero**" said Naruto as wind blades converged upon Gai and cut him up, to Naruto's surprise these were only shallow cuts, that gate open thing Gai did not only increased his power and speed but also his durability, that attack should have made ribbons out of a normal guy by now. Naruto was interrupted when a strong shockwave hit him and nearly made him plummet to the ground.

"THAT WAS A VERY UNYOUTHFUL THING YOU DID STRANGER, NOW COME DOWN HERE AND SHOW ME THE EXTENT OF YOUR TRUE YOUTHFULNESS" Gai said as he threw more shockwaves at Naruto.

Naruto was getting pissed. "Time to up the ante hehehe" Naruto said maniacally as he began his assault.

"**Watera**" Naruto said with a snap of his fingers, suddenly a large geyser of superheated water erupted from under the lava and exploded, solidifying the lava underneath. It hit Gai but he only sustained a minor burn on his arm.

Naruto quelled the lava causing it to solidify, he needed it to be for the next step.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING STRANGER?" Gai said as he jumped up and proceeded to beat up a very surprised Naruto. A right hook and uppercut combination hoisted him upwards where Gai delivered powerful knees to his abdomen and finally a brutal elbow brought Naruto plummeting to the ground. These attacks were so powerful that with every strike, shockwaves would ripple outwards and gouge the land.

Naruto fell on the cooling lava with a thud, clearly dead, until the Naruto on the ground melted, it was only a fake, what a crafty little devil.

"Next is **Flood**" Naruto said with a wave of his arm and a burst of Mana, suddenly ice walls enclosed him in a small space followed by a rush of water brutally banging him along the walls. As the waters receded, the ice walls closed in on him and crushed him.

"Heheheheehee, that was really fun, lets do that again sometime" said Naruto flying gleefully like a bee.

"OH YOUTHFUL STARANGER! LET US REACH THE CRESCENDO OF YOUTH TOGETHER" Gai said and he raised up his fist, his eyes streaming with more tears than ever before.

"What in the seven burning hells is that?!?! Why are you still not DEAD" Naruto half said half screamed

Gai then jumped up and attempted a kick but Naruto was able to dodge.

"**Blizzard**" Naruto retaliated, a large ice crystal appeared above Gai and fell on him, sending him crashing to the ground.

"That's it, I'm mad **FIRAGA Combo**" Naruto said with malice as he condensed his Mana.

Suddenly, a jet of fire shot up from below Gai, he tried to dodge it but then more jets of flame began shooting up until one caught him and threw him in midair, then it was followed by two red orbs that encircled Gai. They spun faster and faster until they formed a fiery tornado that scorched everything in the vicinity, it spun Gai faster and faster all while burning him, it was then followed by a wave of flame that planted him firmly to the ground and finally a fiery explosion completed the chain.

"Please die, please die, please die" Naruto chanted with closed eyes

When the smoke receded, Gai was lying there apparently dead. Naruto, satisfied with his handiwork cleared the magma and repaired the area, making sure nobody knew anything happened there that night.

It was close to morning and Naruto had so much fun this night.

"I wonder what will happen next time" Naruto said as he walked along trying to find a resting spot away from people and away from the sun. after a few minutes of searching, he came across a cave on the outskirts of Konoha. It was damp and cool inside, a nice place to rest, away from the prying eyes of the populace. What is unknown to him is that a certain Kage has caught wind of our blonde hero's actions and is taking measures to enslave him.

Sarutobi just saw what Naruto was capable of and he was surprised to say the least. He did not expect that the fox's power was that immense, it may have caused him the health of one of his best men but it was all worth it.

"Tomorrow we get the child, make your preparations" Sarutobi ordered his men

"And will someone check up on Gai and send him to the recovery room. We are going to need all the information he can give us" Sarutobi snapped

Back at the park, Gai stood up and rubbed his neck, he stretched out the kinks on his back and muttered "That was some youthful kid, I would love to have a spar with him again and next time, I'm giving my all"

He walked towards the Hokage tower, a little injured but smiling, he had found another youthful rival with which to test himself.

Naruto on the other hand, lay in his cave, content and happy. What he did not know was that there are people coming out for him and the guy he killed, he's still alive.

* * *

Ookay I'm done

sorry for the delay, I got caught up in exams

Happy Holidays y'all

enjoy


	3. New chapter up: Refer to Chapter 2

Chapter 2 has been replaced with a full chapter refer to chapter 2 for more details 


End file.
